


soft pillows and sweet feathery kisses

by pentagemini



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pillow Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentagemini/pseuds/pentagemini
Summary: Soonyoung rolls his sleeves. He doesn’t take this lightly and neither does Wonwoo, both of them ready and eager to finish this so they could call it a night and go to bed.





	soft pillows and sweet feathery kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softlees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlees/gifts).



> hello, my dearest buddy. this one is for you, i love u, i hope you enjoy!
> 
> this probably has a few mistakes here in there, so im sorry for that <33

Soonyoung rolls his sleeves. He doesn’t take this lightly and neither does Wonwoo, both of them ready and eager to finish this so they could call it a night and go to bed.

Wonwoo looks at him with narrowed eyes and a devilish grin that suits Soonyoung more than it does Wonwoo, the sparkle in his eyes just about to send Soonyoung off into a fit of giggles, but he stands his ground, not batting an eye.

With a meticulous swing Soonyoung smacks Wonwoo with the pillow, right in the face, once, twice, before ducking down to avoid Wonwoo’s, sliding off the bed and striking Wonwoo’s head again, this time from behind. Soonyoung laughs. Wonwoo flares his nostrils, turning around to face Soonyoung with much determination to perform a well executed counterattack, taking advantage of Soonyoung’s momentary loss of concentration, right on the top of Soonyoung’s head.

“Two can play this game, Jeon Wonwoo!” Soonyoung calls, walking backwards as he plans his next move, his eyes fixed on his target.

“You realize that doesn’t make any sense, right? When you say _two can play this game_ , it’s usually when—“

If you would ask Soonyoung any other day, he would probably tell you Wonwoo is the smartest guy he knows, but today he’s nothing but a fool. Okay, that’s a lie, Wonwoo’s always a fool—a lovable fool at that, but one who just _can’t_ _stand_ when people use the wrong words, and this time comes in favor for Soonyoung, who takes the opportunity to land another blow against the side of Wonwoo’s neck.

“You devil—diabolical creature—I’m gonna get you!” Wonwoo almost shouts, and Soonyoung eyes widen as he shushes him to remind neither of them wants Soonyoung’s parents to wake up and scold them for having pillow fights instead of sleeping.

“I’d like to see you try,” Soonyoung replies with a sly grin, already successfully avoiding numerous hits from Wonwoo, jumping back on the bed to gain height on the other boy and smash another hit to his head.

At this point, Wonwoo is livid. Maybe at first he thought the extra centimeters he has on Soonyoung would assist him, but the reality is that Soonyoung’s smaller frame and quicker pace come more than handy. Wonwoo is stiff where Soonyoung is flexible, bending, moving fast yet gracefully.

“How do you even—“ Wonwoo splutters, annoyed. He looks at Soonyoung with the pillow in his hand hanging loose and not planning any comebacks, as if he’s already declared defeat and lost the game. Soonyoung sees the beginning of a pout on his face, too adorable for him to concentrate on landing another blow. He laughs, soft, delighted. He slides off the bed, inching in on Wonwoo to cup his face in his hands.

“Are you upset?” Soonyoung teases, but it’s more loving than anything.

“Fuck you,” Wonwoo sulks. He continues to pout a few seconds more, his cheeks burning under Soonyoung’s fingers. Soonyoung’s laughter bubbles again, and—

Wonwoo strikes back, hard enough that Soonyoung falls on the bed, and there they stand, looking at each other with astonished faces. Maybe due to the fact Wonwoo actually managed to smash Soonyoung with the pillow a second time, which seemed like it was never going to happen—or maybe because the strength of the blow was so hard it caused Soonyoung to trip and fall on the mattress. Either way, the look on Wonwoo’s face turns complacent in the span of seconds, happy seeing his boyfriend didn’t win after all. Then again, what a smartass move it was to use Soonyoung’s love for Wonwoo against him, as cunning as it is.

“I can’t believe you!” is the first thing to come out of Soonyoung’s mouth, and he’s already moving to grab for the pillow to get back at the smiling bastard, but Wonwoo catches on quicker than Soonyoung would’ve liked, collapsing on top of Soonyoung and caging him in. “Get off of me! Get _off_ !” Soonyoung isn’t even a tiny bit amused (okay, maybe he is, but that’s besides the point—this isn’t fair play and he should have the right to protest), trying his hardest to kick and boot Wonwoo, but for nothing. Wonwoo _is_ stronger than him, something Soonyoung doesn’t like to admit—but he is. The annoying brat. How dare he.

“Can we call it even and go to sleep? I’m tired,” Wonwoo says, suddenly nuzzling his face in the crook of Soonyoung’s neck, breathing him in. Soonyoung wants to riot, because this isn’t fair and he _most obviously_ is the winner, but Wonwoo is pressing soft feathery kisses to his neck now, and Soonyoung finds himself giving up a lot faster than he anticipated.

Wonwoo moves to take a look at Soonyoung’s expression. It’s affectionate, the beginning of a weak smile curving upwards at the sides of Soonyoung’s lips. Wonwoo presses his own against Soonyoung’s, light, gentle, smile pressed against the other’s lips. Soonyoung laughs in spite of himself, still a bit bitter on the way the game came to end, but his heart is happy and he loves the boy, despite his machiavellian ways. He then realizes Wonwoo can say the same thing about him, but that only prompts Soonyoung to deepen the kiss, indulging in the feeling of being in love and being loved back.

They’re only seventeen, but he hopes to have countless pillow fights with Wonwoo in the future. Being with him is like walking on air, the clouds like soft pillows and sweet feathery kisses.

They fall asleep, curled up against each other on Soonyoung’s bed. The pillows are now supporting their heads, waiting for the next time they feel a little bit in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope it wasn't too cheesy, but i love when boys are in love, what can i say  
> i'm @tigerhosh on twt, hmu if u want


End file.
